


puppy dog eyes

by peraltasantiago



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GO MINTY, M/M, Mentions of the gang, Puppies, for like a second, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltasantiago/pseuds/peraltasantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller returns home to a(n adorable) surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy dog eyes

“Monty, I’m home!” Miller yells across the threshold.

 

He unwraps his knitted scarf (that Monty made as an apology gift 5 months ago, but that’s a whole other story) and takes off his beanie, placing them by the coat hanger. He starts shrugging off his winter jacket but is unable to because there’s Monty running towards him and hugging him. Miller lets out an amused laugh at Monty inevitably placing a kiss on the crook of his neck because that happened like, every single time they hugged.

 

“I missed you, Monty,” Miller smiles through his words as he pats Monty’s back.

 

“I missed you too, Nathan,” Monty seems to be done acquainting himself with Miller’s neck and pulls away from the hug, but not before pecking him on the lips.

 

Something’s amiss, Miller realises after staring at his boyfriend’s face properly. Monty has that smile, that one particular smile that led them to a fight and was resolved with knitting a beanie and makeup sex. That ‘I-screwed-up-smile’ consists of two tell-tale signs. First, Monty would roll his lips inward until you can’t even see them. Second, he automatically has the cutest puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to. (Except for Miller of course, _pshfft_ , that doesn’t work on him).

 

“Monty,” Miller starts, his head tilting to the side in what he hopes is an intimidating _darling-please-just-tell-me-before-it-gets-worse_ look, “what did you do now?”

 

Monty opens his mouth to answer but something else answers for him. That particular something is a tiny, brown furred puppy who is letting out the softest grunts and whines as it crawls towards Monty’s feet. Miller is speechless.

 

“B - before you say anything this is Clarky, named after Clarke, of course. He’s a Chesapeake Bay Retriever that Jasper found right outside his doorstep, and you know Jasper is allergic to dogs and he panicked and immediately called me while I was finishing work and since this puppy had nowhere to go since the rest of the gang is like, super busy, and we made a chart to see who had the least busiest hours, you know, and Octavia's being an assistant instructor at the dojo, Bell has his doctorate, Raven is busy in the studio all the time, and she doesn't look like the puppy type, so anyway, the chart showed that I was the least busy so I offered - ”

 

While Monty was talking, the puppy — _Clarky_ was wagging it's tail looking up to Monty, his eyes full of wonder and admiration, almost. Miller half-listened to Monty, but he was really observing how Monty naturally scooped the puppy — _Clarky_  — up and placing _Clarky_ on top of his head.

 

“… but I checked the apartment rules and regulations and there seem to be no objections of pets living in the area. I even talked to the landlord Ms Anya, she’s so badass but so scary and she gave me a subtle nod so I guess it’s a green light…”

 

Great, now two pairs of puppy dog eyes are staring at him, practically begging in apology. He could already feel his resolve and apprehension crumbling.

 

“… make as much beanies as I need to! And as much lovemaking as we like! But let us keep this puppy please!”

 

How is Miller supposed to say no? Not that he disliked pets or anything, but he is usually… indifferent to them. During their dates, or even walking down towards the convenience store to get instant noodles because they were too lazy to cook, Miller’s usually the one waiting for Monty as Monty would literally stop and talk to any dogs he comes across. Miller should have seen it coming, really. However, it’s entertaining, seeing Monty flustered and talking a mile a minute, he hasn’t seen that in a while. And it’s one of the most adorable and endearing qualities that Miller missed the most when he was on his business trip in Hong Kong. A puppy isn't so bad, is it? Miller begins rationalising and at the back of his mind, thinks of places in the apartment that they could put a cot for Clarky. 

 

Looking at Monty’s hopeful face, it only takes a while for Miller’s deadpan expression to melt into his usual “rolls-eyes-but-still-nodding” expression. Monty’s expression turns to glee and he lets out the cutest yelp, which causes Clarky to let out a _yip!_ and _oh shit, I’m going to be living with two puppies now, aren’t I_?

 

"But, you know, I'm still down for that lovemaking you were talking about."

 

Monty blushes and uses Clarky to hide his reddening face.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based off tumblr: "Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B’s guilty smile and a puppy."
> 
> So this is something I've just whipped up because it's been at the back of my mind for a while now. Completely unbeta-ed and I'll probably edit it more later when I have the time! I don't think the grammar's all correct but I just wanted to post because WE NEED MORE MINTY. AND SINCE MILLER'S CONFIRMED TO BE GAY WE NEED EVEN MORE MINTY. Because i've been shipping minty since mt. weather and the fandom deserves more fics, because i've read some really good minty fics out there and ugh i just love minty so much okay goodbye and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
